disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nani Pelekai
Nani Pelekai is the tritagonist of the Lilo and Stitch franchise. She is the older sister and legal guardian of Lilo. She first appeared in the 2002 film Lilo & Stitch, and has been voiced by Tia Carrere in most of her appearances. Background Nani's the older sister of Lilo Pelekai, and after Nani and Lilo's parents were unexpectedly killed in a car accident one day, Nani, as Lilo's closest living relative and due to being a legal adult, was appointed as her legal guardian. In the movie, Nani's said to be nineteen and Lilo's said to be six, making them at least thirteen years apart in age. As a result of having to support herself and Lilo, she's often stressed and busy. Her intense schedule often interferes with her friendship with David, who also holds an obvious crush on her, and makes several attempts to treat Nani on a date, only to meet rejection due to her busy schedule. Despite their sometimes rocky relationship, Nani and Lilo care deeply for each other, and this strong bond is shown continuously throughout the film. Through her sister, Nani's shown to have a motherly side, and often makes decisions based on Lilo's best interest, alone. In the original film, her custody over Lilo was put to the test at the hands of social worker, Cobra Bubbles who, despite regretting the thought of having to separate the two sisters, is looking out for Lilo's best interest, as well, knowing she needs a figure who can handle the task of raising a child. Two things that Nani's known for are her inability to hold down a full-time job, partly due to the antics of her sister and Stitch, and for being a terrible cook. Although Nani excels greatly in mathematics and chemistry. Personality Nani is a kind mature individual. Unfortunately, as a result of her busy job and the stress of taking care of and providing for her ohana (at first Lilo and then including Stitch, Jumbaa, and Pleakley) she tends to be fairly temperamental. Jumbaa at one point refers to her wrath as scarier than Hamsterviel's. While at times this is reasonable considering how Lilo and Stitch tend to disobey rules and get into trouble, at times her temper gets the better of her and she doesn't listen to the whole story. Nonetheless, she is protective of her family particularly Lilo and will attack anyone and defend them from any threat. She is kind and hardworking, and she proves she can also be understanding as she usually forgives Lilo and Stitch for their antics. Just like her baby sister, she loves and misses her parents very much and is usually depressed on the anniversary of the day they died. She is the breadwinner of her family, but at times is ashamed she didn't make more of her life. From the number of surfing trophies she has in her room, it is possible that she could've had a successful career in surfing or even had gone to college had it not been for the death of her parents. As a result of their death, she decides to devote her time to taking care of Lilo which resulted in her having to put Lilo's future over her own, proving how devoted she is to the one she loves. Her worst fear, in fact, is Lilo being taken away from her. She has the most common sense and is the most normal of her "unconventional" ohana. She is very mature and wise for her age, possibly as a result of having to grow up and be independent at a young age, as she is shown to teach Lilo important life lessons such as taking responsibility for your actions, not making fun of people based on their appearances, and having friends like you for who you are, not your appearances. Physical appearance Nani is a beautiful young woman; voluptuous, though fairly slender, with olive-brown skin, black hair that reaches a little passed her shoulders, and brown eyes. Throughout the film, she can be seen wearing a number of outfits, though her most prominent (in the film) tends to be a pinkish beige short-sleeved belly shirt with a heart designed onto it, blue jeaned shorts, white socks, brown hiking boots, blue (sometimes brown or dark yellow) sandals (on her occasion). In subsequent appearances in the franchise, and in certain points of the original movie, Nani is often seen wearing a blue belly-shirt, beige calf-long pants, and sandals. One of her more iconic outfits is her blue and green bikini, which she dons during the "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" scene. Appearances ''Lilo and Stitch Nani appears in the film, having become Lilo's sole guardian after their parents' recent death. Nani is visited by a social worker named Cobra Bubbles who is concerned that Nani cannot adequately take care of Lilo. He is considering putting Lilo in foster care, but Nani refutes this by citing that she is the only family (A.K.A. "ohana") that Lilo has left. However, Nani will have to prove that she is capable of caring for Lilo in order to prevent Lilo from going to a foster home, a task that proves to be a difficult one. After realizing that Lilo has no friends at hula school (Mertle Edmonds and the other girls bully her), Nani allows Lilo to get a pet from the pound. Lilo chooses Stitch, who, unknown to either girl, is actually an alien. Later, Nani is forced to take Lilo and Stitch with her as she tries to find a new job. Unfortunately, Stitch's attempts to evade capture by Jumba and Pleakley keep ruining her chances. Nani's friend David, having seen Nani, encourages Nani to take Lilo surfing with them to improve their mood. However, Jumba makes an attempt to capture Stitch from underwater. To everyone, it appears that Stitch had tried to drown Lilo. Mr. Bubbles sees the whole thing and tells Nani that he will come for Lilo in the morning. While waiting for Mr. Bubbles the next morning, Nani is informed of a job offer by David. Nani orders Lilo to stay at home while she goes to apply. While she is gone, a fight between Stitch and Jumba results in the house being destroyed and Lilo calls Mr. Bubbles for help. Nani returns at the same time as Mr. Bubbles arrives and the two have a brief argument over Lilo's well-being. When Lilo is kidnapped by Gantu, Nani accompanies Stitch, who has revealed his alien origins, in Lilo's rescue. At the end, Nani and Lilo are appointed as Stitch's wardens by the Grand Councilwoman while Cobra Bubbles, who is revealed to be a former CIA agent, is enlisted to supervise the new family. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch Taking place some time after the events of the first film, Nani has adjusted to life with an extended family, now living with both Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley. Her regular occurrences include keeping the house in order, despite the color cast of characters that inhabit it, raising both Lilo and Stitch, working her job at the beach, and spending time with David, who she is said to have been dating for three weeks by the beginning of the film. On an ordinary day, Nani is preparing "Family Night" at the Pelekai household, asking Jumba and Pleakley for assistance, though she faces denial on rather nonsensical accounts. Later that day, Nani is visited by Moses, Lilo's hula instructor, who reports a recent altercation between the latter and Mertle Edmonds. Nani invites Moses inside to talk over Lilo's behavior, but she is interrupted by a meddling Jumba and Pleakley, who disguises themselves as the Pelekai sisters' uncle and aunt, respectively, and try to convince Moses that Lilo's behavior was merely a misunderstanding. Nani is then approached by David, who makes an attempt to strike a date with the former, only to face rejection due to Amani's hectic schedule. Having enough of Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to help, Nani takes Moses and Lilo outside, where Lilo is given a warning: should her attitude remain low, she will be banned from an upcoming hula competition. Over the course of the following days, preparation for the competition, as well as odd behavior with Stitch's programming (said to be a malfunction by Jumba that, if not rectified, will result in Stitch losing his life) begin to cause a rift in the relationship between Lilo and Stitch. When Nani comforts Lilo one night, asking why the competition is so important to her, the older sister learns Lilo's stress and desire to win the competition is a result of the sisters' deceased mother, who won the same competition when she was Lilo's age. Now with an understanding of Lilo's pain, Nani assures her younger sister that their mother would be proud of the former, just for being her. In turn, Lilo assures Nani that their mother would be proud of her efforts at parenting, moving the older sibling. Also occurring throughout the days is a side story with David who, because of Pleakley's poor advice, believes his relationship with Mani is dwindling, and struggles to save it. Stitch! The Movie When Dr. Hamsterviel demands a ransom of Jumba's first 625 experiments, Nani contacts Mr. Bubbles for assistance while Lilo and Stitch set out to capture Experiment 221. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Nani is usually seen working a variety of jobs to support herself and Lilo. As always, she is concerned for Lilo's well-being, though she does allow Lilo to capture the rogue experiments. The episode "Retro" features Nani's middle school friends, who mistakenly believe that she is the Vice President of the company she works for. She sometimes helps with the experiment-hunting, such as in the episode "Phantasmo" where she saves Lilo and Stitch from a ghost-like experiment. She also rescued Lilo from being annihilated by Gantu in "Fibber", where she also briefly pretended to be Pleakley's fiancée. Leroy and Stitch Nani is seen after Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley return from the Galactic Federation with awards for the successful extraction of the 625 experiments. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley turn down their awards at first to stay on earth, so as not to break Lilo's heart. However, Lilo notices that they really do want their dream rewards and Nani convinces her that she's doing the right thing and showing aloha spirit by letting them go. Later on, after an evil clone of Stitch named Leroy arrived on earth to kidnap the experiments, he sneaks into the house and pretends to be Lilo when Nani almost notices him. At the end of the film, Nani is seen alongside David, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, Mertle and all the experiments, taking an ohana picture. Stitch! Nani appears briefly in flashbacks in "Reunion with Lilo!", including a brief scene where she, Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch see Lilo off to college. Somewhere during this time period, she had a child or was about to have a child, which delayed Lilo when she planned to come back from college to visit Stitch, leading him to leave Earth. Disney Parks Nani makes a brief appearance in the finale of World of Color with Lilo and Stitch, despite the film not having any other role in the show. Gallery Trivia *It is quite possible that Lilo and Nani were both named after Queen Liliuokalani, the last ruling monarch of Hawaii. Lilo has the same first three letters of the monarch's name, while Nani has the last three letters of her name. **'Lil'iuokal'ani''' **'Lil'o & N'ani' ***If this truly is indeed the case, then that would make their connection to the song "Aloha `Oe" that much more meaningful, as they, as a whole, represent the last Queen of Hawaii, the one who wrote the song. * According to Lilo, Nani has a problem eating chocolate, implying she likes chocolate. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Chefs Category:Lovers Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Hawaiian characters Category:TV Animation Characters